


電競 森林系列《南邊的森林，北邊的森林》上

by RRRRrq



Series: 快樂森林與毛茸茸夥伴們 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發本集是南邊的森林，下一集會是北邊的森林。大家，快跟我一起把臉埋進毛茸茸的毛茸茸海裡面吧！





	電競 森林系列《南邊的森林，北邊的森林》上

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 本集是南邊的森林，下一集會是北邊的森林。  
> 大家，快跟我一起把臉埋進毛茸茸的毛茸茸海裡面吧！

*****

 

01

韓倉鼠又要去冒險了，只是這次他要去的地方在南邊。韓倉鼠在南邊有三個認識的好朋友，但是那個方向與其說是南方，不如說是東南方，真正遙遠的南方韓倉鼠還沒有機會去。

最一開始韓倉鼠只是想去找金青蛙聊天，金青蛙因為體質的關係，不能離開水邊太遠，所以森林裡森林外有很多地方他是去不了的，韓倉鼠雖然常常跟金青蛙鬥嘴，但其實也很心疼金青蛙不能去其他地方，常常去找他分享冒險的經歷。

另外一個會跟金青蛙分享冒險經歷的是朴哈士奇，朴哈士奇很吵鬧，個性直接，沒有心機，高興不高興全都寫在臉上，跟韓倉鼠也是好朋友。

上次去找金青蛙玩耍的時候，金青蛙卻說朴哈士奇很久沒來了，不知道是不是發生什麼事情。

因為擔心，韓倉鼠問了他們的共同朋友李豪豬，李豪豬說朴哈士奇去南邊了，如果想要找朴哈士奇，要去南邊找，但他也不知道朴哈士奇去那裏做什麼。

秉著擔心朋友的心情，韓倉鼠決定去確認朴哈士奇有沒有什麼事，於是新的冒險又要開始了！

 

02

蔣浣熊是知道朴哈士奇的，是個愛吃的孩子，蔣浣熊也很喜歡朴哈士奇，聽到他不見了也很擔心，自己家的韓倉鼠要出去找他，蔣浣熊更擔心了。

這回連平時犯渾的李水豚都有點嚴肅，他把韓倉鼠抱起來問，你知道怎麼去南邊嗎？

知道，豪豬哥哥去過南邊，他把地圖給我了。他還把他身上的針給了我，說如果遇到危險，就拿這個攻擊，所以我不怕有人欺負我。

李水豚跟蔣浣熊看著那根銳利的凶器，默默為宋鸚鵡哀悼了一秒。

 

03

最終在金大熊說總是得給孩子出外歷練後，成功說服了擔心不已的蔣浣熊，堅決反對的宋鸚鵡也被李水豚的拳頭給說服了。

韓倉鼠出發去了南邊，沿途看了很多美麗的風景，還吃了很多他喜歡小紅莓跟小青豆。

韓倉鼠謹記李豪豬的提醒，南方是個極冷之地，所以他帶了很多高蛋白的食物，還有蔣浣熊給他做的斗篷。他一邊前進，一邊慢慢感受越來越冷的氣候，本來小小一團的韓倉鼠，縮得更小一坨了。

韓倉鼠有點想家。

家裡有很溫暖的大熊，冬天的時候韓倉鼠都會偷偷摸摸窩進去金大熊的被子裡，被抓到了他就會裝睡，金大熊就會嘆一口氣替他蓋被子。

見識到南方寒冷的韓倉鼠覺得一定是自己太想家了，才會在茫茫大雪中看見了金大熊的幻影。

韓倉鼠縱身一躍，跳向，一隻，白色的，金大熊，身上。

 

04

你認錯人了，我不是金大熊，我叫做郭北極熊。

鬧了一個大烏龍的韓倉鼠低著頭跟郭北極熊道歉，一邊聽著對方的自我介紹，一邊覺得哪裡怪怪的，但韓倉鼠並沒有特別注意。

郭北極熊很憨厚，並沒有因為韓倉鼠最初的失禮而不開心，韓倉鼠馬上就喜歡上了郭北極熊，趴在郭北極熊的毛裡面期待的說，我們可以當朋友嗎？

他感覺到郭北極熊的耳朵動了動。

好啊。

韓倉鼠幸福極了。

 

05

郭北極熊問韓倉鼠為什麼跑來南邊，韓倉鼠這才想起來他來這裡的目標，這幾天跟郭北極熊玩得太開心都忘記要做正事了。

聽著韓倉鼠敘述要找的朋友，郭北極熊露出了然的表情說，我知道他，我每天都會看到他喔，因為怕你去那裏危險，所以都沒機會遇上呢。

之前就說過了，韓倉鼠是個勇敢冒險與熱愛玩耍的男子鼠，什麼危險他才不怕呢，聽聞自己的朋友在危險的地方，韓倉鼠更要去確定朋友的安危啦，於是他拍拍小胸脯保證自己可以應付，便爬上郭北極熊的背出發了。

 

06

如韓倉鼠所願的，他們找到趴在冰的邊緣、痴痴看著海洋的朴哈士奇，朴哈士奇聽見身後的動靜，正想與郭北極熊打招呼時猛然一看，一坨毛就從郭北極熊身上掉了出來，直直往自己臉上撲。

朴哈士奇！

哇！

硬生生接了一記正拳攻擊的朴哈士奇齜牙咧嘴，大聲嚎起來，嗷嗷嗚嗚嗷嗷嗚！韓倉鼠你幹嘛啊！不對，你是吃飽沒事嗎為什麼會突然來這裡啊！

因為擔心朋友狀況才出發尋找朋友下落，受了這麼多天寒，還好多天沒吃到最喜歡的玉米粒，還要被說吃飽沒事做，韓倉鼠氣的不行，張口就咬了朴哈士奇的鼻子。

嗷嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷好痛！

 

07

沒打算要阻止這倆的郭北極熊目光卻被海洋給吸引了，下一秒，一道好聽的聲音就破海而出。

朴哈士奇？

韓倉鼠跟朴哈士奇被這道詢問給打斷了，韓倉鼠定睛一看，原來是隻海豚哥哥，朴哈士奇一看到對方就把剛剛所有事情都忘了，四隻腳蹦蹦噠噠，就差沒有直接跳下海裡了。

好漂亮的海豚哥哥呀。

韓倉鼠發自內心的開口，聽到了稱讚的海豚又冒出海面，笑咪咪地對著韓倉鼠說，你好，我是曹海豚，小倉鼠你是朴哈士奇的朋友嗎？

噫，才不是呢，噁心。

於是朴哈士奇跟韓倉鼠又打成一團了。

 

08

朴哈士奇認識曹海豚是三個月前的事情，他從第一眼就喜歡上了海豚哥哥，仗著自己不怕冷，索性直接在南邊住下了，也沒跟金青蛙說這件事情，只有跟李豪豬稍微提了一次，他也不知道金青蛙有注意到，倒是有些愧疚。

曹海豚是隻非常溫柔又和藹的海豚，一直都有在勸朴哈士奇回去東南邊好好生活，但到底是喜歡這個黏人的孩子的，所以每天都會從海裡冒出來找朴哈士奇。

知道朴哈士奇的朋友擔心他，曹海豚有些自責，韓倉鼠看出來了，伸出小手遞出一塊珍藏的小乳酪說，朴哈士奇有自己的生活，他最喜歡你了，跟你在一起他很開心，我想金青蛙一定也會為他開心的。

曹海豚眨眨眼，抬起鼻子蹭了蹭韓倉鼠。

 

09

這時海面發出了啵囉啵囉的聲響，四雙眼睛緊緊盯著發出聲音的方向，在看清對方後，反而是對極南之地最不熟悉的韓倉鼠先出聲了。

高海豹哥哥？

啊，這不是宋鸚鵡家的小倉鼠嗎？

高海豹一邊爬上冰面，一邊驚奇的喊道，他有些狀況外的環視了這個陣仗，又疑惑的丟出了另一個問題，韓倉鼠啊，你怎麼會認識大家啊？

此時其他三隻的內心也充滿了疑問，那海豹哥哥呀，你怎麼會認識韓倉鼠啊？

 

10

搞懂來龍去脈的高海豹抓抓自己的鬍鬚，內心還是有點不明白宋鸚鵡那吵死人的鸚鵡怎麼沒有以死阻止韓倉鼠出遠門，以他對宋鸚鵡的了解，他是保護韓倉鼠保護極了。

有疑問就要解決，高海豹又丟出了這個疑問給韓倉鼠，韓倉鼠一邊抖著剛剛朴哈士奇甩在他身上的水，一邊解釋，是家裡的水豚哥哥把宋鸚鵡帶進去小房間進行秘密談話，宋鸚鵡才答應的。

都進行了什麼樣的談話啊？李水豚是個對談技巧這麼高超的水豚嗎？在高海豹早年的記憶裡，李水豚就是個只會耍賴又懶又宅的水豚啊！

我也不知道……哈嚏！

那你有聽到宋鸚鵡說什麼嗎？

有……哈嚏！有聽到一點……哈嚏！他說……

看著艱難清理軟毛的韓倉鼠，有些擔心對方太冷的高海豹緩緩爬了爬打算想辦法讓韓倉鼠暖暖身體。

於是三秒後高海豹在眾人驚恐的眼神中，咕嚕嚕的趴機一聲把整隻韓倉鼠壓在身下。

鸚鵡哥哥說……嘎！！！！！！

呵，韓倉鼠你也有今天。朴哈士奇抽抽鼻子愉快的想。

 

11

好不容易手忙腳亂地把韓倉鼠從高海豹的肚子下解救出來，韓倉鼠這都被嚇的不打噴嚏了，鑽進郭北極熊厚厚的毛裡躲起來，只露出黑黑的兩顆小眼睛。

此時曹海豚像是突然想起什麼似的說，韓倉鼠啊，你知道怎麼去北邊嗎？

聽到這句話時郭北極熊一反平時安靜的樣子，有些躁動起來。韓倉鼠有點意外怎麼會突然問他這個，點了點頭。

我有一個哥哥住在北邊唷！

真的嗎？

郭北極熊突然大聲說。

那你可以帶我回去嗎？

韓倉鼠愣了一下，才突然想到一件很嚴重的事。

 

12

你一隻北極熊到底是怎麼來南邊的啊！？

……迷路來的。

 

13

朴哈士奇並沒有去吐槽韓倉鼠為什麼現在才發現這件事情，天知道兩個月前冰原上出現這隻北極熊時他有多驚嚇，還好郭北極熊性子溫和好相處，跟高海豹相處起來意外的有種祖孫感。

只是郭北極熊時常望著蒼白的冰原發呆，大家都知道郭北極熊在北方有最重要的家人，卻都沒有辦法帶北極熊回家。

剛好韓倉鼠出現了，大家都希望這個性情隨和的郭北極熊能夠回到家鄉，韓倉鼠也很樂意為這個他很喜歡的朋友盡點心力，馬上答應下來，說好明天就出發。

他們倆整理好行李，決定先回東邊好好準備真正充足的行囊再出發。

隔天早上韓倉鼠窩在高海豹仰躺的肚子上，模模糊糊被周遭的吵雜聲驚醒，他跳下高海豹的肚子，循著聲音走去，看見在海邊跳躍的朴哈士奇，不知道他又在發什麼神經的韓倉鼠決定再靠近一點。

 

14

我要去海裡找你玩！！

你給我停著！你跳下來會凍死的啊你在想什麼啊？

但我想找你玩啊！

我不是在這裡的嘛……

我沒辦法碰到你啊！

於是韓倉鼠看見滿臉無奈卻又眼帶笑意的曹海豚抬起鼻子，碰了碰朴哈士奇的鼻子。

再一次！

碰。

再一次！

碰。

再一次！

碰。

再一次！

我很累啊！

拜託嘛……

………………最後一次喔。

 

韓倉鼠在思考，我為什麼還在這裡。

感受到身邊的溫度，抬頭一看是整裝待發的郭北極熊，他淡淡看著玩的不亦樂乎的朴哈士奇與曹海豚，開口說了一句話。

這也是其中一個我想離開的原因。很冷。

 

15

高海豹有些不捨的揉揉一向乖巧的郭北極熊，最終還是道了別。

韓倉鼠問郭北極熊，為什麼海豹哥哥看著那麼閃的日常，都沒有動過要離開的念頭呢？

郭北極熊極其淡定的回答，因為海豹哥哥是有家室的人了。

 

16

聽見門鈴聲響時，宋鸚鵡跟蔣浣熊動作俐落的衝向大門口，開門的瞬間都驚呆了。

哥哥、哥哥，我回來啦！埋在白毛海裡的韓倉鼠開心的說。

宋鸚鵡扯開嗓門大喊。

倉鼠啊你怎麼整形到連物種都變了啊！

 

17

嘎！！！！！

 

*****

 

20190130

**Author's Note:**

> 宋鸚鵡：為什麼每次受傷的都是我？  
> ......咳咳、作者是粉、真的是粉。
> 
> 下一集：離家十萬里歸家記
> 
> 大家都被毛茸茸治癒吧！！揉他們！！！(?


End file.
